Projects S and D II: Junior Year and Beyond
by nachonaco
Summary: PG for serious subject matter.  Why were they created in the first place?  How does Dementor know Jessie?  Why is Syd spending so much time around Josh?  Does Des have a boyfriend?  Reviews appreciated.
1. First Day of School

(ESTABLISHING SHOT – SYD's room. She's still asleep, despite the fact that it's 7:20. JESSIE walks in, complete with megaphone (although she doesn't really NEED it))  
  
JESSIE: (into megaphone) WAKE UP!  
  
SYD: (half-asleep) I don't wanna get up...It's still summer...somewhere on the globe.  
  
JESSIE: (to herself) Denial. (to SYD) Oh for the love of...GET UP YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR AN FBI AGENT!  
  
SYD: (snore) Five more minutes...  
  
JESSIE: THANKS TO THAT CRAZY MISSION IN OKINAWA LAST NIGHT, YOU DON'T HAVE FIVE MINUTES!  
  
SYD: (snore) Two.  
  
JESSIE: GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SERVING TRUCK DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFE! (Aside) And then some.  
  
SYD: All right. (Gets up and walks into her closet, closing the door. Snoring sounds can be heard)  
  
JESSIE: IF YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THERE, SYDNEY-REN, I'LL...  
  
(SYD opens the closet door and comes out, wearing a tie-dye orange and purple T-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. She's wearing a silver bandana on her forehead, with her hair behind her ears. Her shoes are purple plastic sandals.)  
  
SYD: I'm up, I'm up, are ya happy now?!  
  
JESSIE: Just get to school.  
  
(SYD nods and leaves)  
  
(Cut to Middleton High School. SYD and DES step out of DES' car, a VW Beetle.)  
  
SYD: Yeah. Your car sucks.  
  
DES: It does not.  
  
(They enter the school)  
  
DES: So, you haven't shut up about JOSH MANKEY all summer. Are you going to keep spying, or actually ask him out?  
  
SYD: Dunno.  
  
DES: (sigh)  
  
(Later, in JESSIE'S basement. All sorts of tubes and trays, basically every scientific thing, are scattered around. SYD enters)  
  
SYD: Whoa. Cool!  
  
SHEGO: (behind SYD, taps her on the shoulder)  
  
SYD: (screams and turns around) Oh, hi Mom.  
  
SHEGO: JESSIE was right. You are paranoid.  
  
SYD: Arh...did she have to tell everyone?  
  
DES: (OC) SYD! We're gonna be late!  
  
SYD: Crud! (To SHEGO) See ya! (runs off)  
  
(Cut to a GJ training course. DES is wearing a silver and blue SHEGO suit, the silver is where the green is on the normal suit, and blue where the black is.)  
  
SYD: Hmm...it's too hard to figure out where to go without the Sydstem...  
  
(Then, in DES' POV, everything is blue tinted. There is a small silver crosshair in the middle. DES blinks.)  
  
DES: Got it. Come on. (leaps down)  
  
SYD: (follows)  
  
DES: OK, let's go.  
  
SYD: Left or right?  
  
DES: Right.  
  
SYD: Which is right?  
  
DES: Left.  
  
SYD: Left is right?  
  
DES: No, right is right.  
  
SYD: But you said left is right.  
  
DES: Left is the right direction!  
  
SYD: But then if left is right...  
  
DES: (rolls eyes and grabs SYD by the shoulder)  
  
SYD: (OC) Hey!  
  
DES: Let's rock. (runs off)  
  
SYD: WAIT UP, WAIT UP!  
  
(SYD races after her)  
  
SYD: (OC) After this, can we get something to eat?  
  
DES: (sigh) 


	2. The Prank

A/N: No, I don't own the song. It's Take Me Away from the Freaky Friday soundtrack. (sits back and eats an ungodly amount of nachos)  
  
SYD: (OC) Hey, hey, share the wealth!  
  
(SYD tackles NACHONACO)  
  
NACO: Ow, ow! Hey, mine! Mine!  
  
SYD: No, mine!  
  
JESSIE: (OC) SYDNEY REN LIPSKY!  
  
SYD: (sigh) Okay, okay. (walks off) I hate my job...  
  
NACO: And I hate mine. Let's just start the fic.  
  
The Prank  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – The garage. SYD's practicing the electric guitar.)  
  
SYD: (singing) On and on and on and on, on and on and on and on! Don't wanna grow up I wanna get out, hey, take me away....I wanna shout out, take me away....away, away...heyyyyyyyyyy....  
  
(SYD begins the guitar riff. Right in the middle of it, she flares her hands on the guitar strings. The power goes out. SYD is left in darkness)  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: Cool! I caused a power outage with my bare hands!  
  
JESSIE: (OC) No you didn't!  
  
SYD: ...Dang.  
  
JESSIE: (OC) I turned off the power!  
  
SYD: Oh yeah....after six...  
  
(SYD walks into the house)  
  
SYD: (to JESSIE) Did I get any mail?  
  
JESSIE: (nods and hands SYD a flyer)  
  
SYD: Cool! There's gonna be an American Idol type contest in Middleton! I'm gonna go practice...(walks off)  
  
(Later, in the school cafeteria, SYD, DES, SAM, and KIM sit at a table.)  
  
SYD: Today is a good day.....  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: ...for revenge.  
  
SAM: Are you crazy?  
  
DES: Yeah, she's nuts.  
  
SYD: We're gonna give back a little bit of the torture.  
  
SAM: (to DES) She's talking about your aunt, right?  
  
DES: (nods)  
  
SYD: You guys read 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', right?  
  
KIM: (beat) I don't wanna know where this is going.  
  
SYD: My idea is to become the Middleton Marauders!  
  
KIM: I knew I didn't wanna know!  
  
SYD: Who's in?  
  
DES: I'll do it.  
  
SAM: Me.  
  
KIM: Oh, what the heck, why not?  
  
(They begin to write things down in a notebook. Later, in home ec class, JESSIE walks into the room, looking like she's gonna kill somebody.)  
  
JESSIE: (holding up a notebook) ALL RIGHT! WHO DID THIS?!  
  
SYD: It's a notebook. Everyone has one.  
  
JESSIE: (glares) You're the culprit!  
  
SYD: Wha?  
  
JESSIE: YOU DID IT!  
  
SYD: Did what?  
  
JESSIE: WROTE THOSE THINGS IN THE NOTEBOOK!  
  
SYD: Uh....noooo.  
  
SAM: At least not by herself.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SAM: Oh, man! I've gotta learn to keep my mouth shut!  
  
SYD: Run away! Run away!  
  
(SYD takes off)  
  
JESSIE: (to herself) That girl is too weird.  
  
SYD: (OC) Got that right! 


	3. Transformation Again

A/N: And I'm back.  
  
JESSIE: Oh God...  
  
SYD: Hey, it's better than being stuck here all day with you, AUNT JESSIE.  
  
JESSIE: (glares)  
  
SYD: Deal with it.  
  
JESSIE: Why you little...  
  
SYD: (runs off screen)  
  
JESSIE: (chases SYD)  
  
NACO: I've gotta start hangin' out with a better crowd.... My friend despyrit owns Des, Jessie, Drew, Sam, Scott, Cas, and Nick...no idea why she'd want to have Jessie as a character.  
  
JESSIE: (OC) I heard that!  
  
NACO: (quickly) And I own everyone you haven't seen on the show that wasn't mentioned previously! Adios! (runs in the opposite direction)  
  
(Establishing Shot – Bueno Nacho. SYD, DES, KIM, JILL, and RON sit at a booth)  
  
RON: She's actually gonna do it!  
  
KIM: No way. No one would ever be that stupid...  
  
SYD: (forces down an entire jug of Diablo sauce)  
  
JILL: Oh God!  
  
KIM: She actually did it.  
  
DES: I always knew she was an idiot....  
  
SYD: (runs off, screaming 'Water! Water!')  
  
(Later, SYD brings her skateboard out of the garage and kicks it. It transforms into a hoverboard)  
  
SYD: Yeah, now we're talkin'!  
  
(Kids in America by No Secrets starts playing as SYD mounts the hoverboard)  
  
Kind hearts don't make a new story  
  
(SYD soars off)  
  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory!  
  
(SYD does a couple of turns in midair)  
  
We're the kids  
  
(SYD soars down, then pulls up at the last minute)  
  
We're the kids  
  
(SYD does a 180)  
  
We're the kids in America!  
  
(SYD lands)  
  
SYD: Boo yah!  
  
(The next day, SYD's alarm clock goes off)  
  
SYD: Mrmmph....(hits the snooze button and looks at the clock, more specifically the hand...erm...paw that's on it and screams) OH MY GOD!  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!  
  
(SYD walks over to the mirror and looks at her face)  
  
SYD: Oh, thank God I'm not a....  
  
(SYD notices her ears)  
  
SYD: PANTHER!!!!!  
  
(SYD puts a cap on and walks downstairs)  
  
JESSIE: (noticing SYD) Uh...SYD? It's 80 degrees outside.  
  
SYD: (sigh) Fine....(removes hat)  
  
DES: (walks by and laughs)  
  
JESSIE: DES, don't....(notices SYD's tail and laughs loudly)  
  
SYD: Oh, yeah, it's real funny when you're not the panther-girl.  
  
DES: (laughing) Look...at...her....ears!  
  
JESSIE: (also laughing) Look...at...her tail!  
  
SYD: Think you're funny, don't you?  
  
JESSIE: (nods, her face red from laughter)  
  
(Later, at school, SYD has managed to hide her tail, but her ears are noticable.)  
  
SAM: (OC, humming the Pink Panther theme)  
  
SYD: (glares) Not funny. I'm not even pink.  
  
(Everyone stares)  
  
SYD: Or....a panther....  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: Me and my big mouth. 


	4. Humanoid

Humanoid  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – Smarty Mart. DES is stocking shelves while SYD is talking to her)  
  
SYD: And what if JOSH saw me?  
  
DES: So what if he did?  
  
SYD: My reputation would be ruined!  
  
DES: What reputation?  
  
SYD: The one that I...(her claws grow out and accidentally slice one of the rungs on the ladder that DES is on)  
  
DES: (glares)  
  
SYD: Whoops....  
  
DES: So how're you gonna hide it from everyone else at school?  
  
SYD: DES, I'm a panther, not pregnant.  
  
DES: (Oozing with sarcasm) Like that's a whole lot better.  
  
SYD: How do you know it won't just stay like this?  
  
DES: Look at your nose. (hands SYD a mirror. Her entire face and her neck resembles that of a panther. SYD screams)  
  
SYD: What am I gonna do?!  
  
DES: Well...hoodies are on sale in Aisle 40.  
  
SYD: (glares)  
  
DES: I was being serious!  
  
(Later, SYD is full-panther, laying on the couch. JESSIE walks in)  
  
JESSIE: ...She's a panther, yet she still has the same LAZY MENTALITY!  
  
SYD: (actually talking) Shut up.  
  
JESSIE: (glares)  
  
SYD: Whaaaaaat?!  
  
(Cut to the house the next day. JESSIE is talking to SYD)  
  
JESSIE: SYD, will you get the mail, please?  
  
SYD: (nods) Sure.  
  
(SYD walks outside, towards the mail box. She flips through the mail)  
  
SYD: Bills, bills, fan mail, sicko fan mail, bills, 'you may have won a million dollars', (comes across a blank DVD), crappy ISP disk...  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: (reading) 'S060787 AND D060787B PROJECT INFORMATION – URGENT.' Holy he-...(pauses in mid-sentence, notices JESSIE) Halibut!  
  
(SYD walks inside)  
  
JESSIE: You know what to do if that's another AOL disk.  
  
SYD: (monotone) I know, I know. 'AOL disks plus fireplaces equals entertainment'.  
  
JESSIE: So you do pay attention to what I tell you. Good.  
  
SYD: It's not an AOL disk, it's a DVD.  
  
JESSIE: Oh. You gonna watch it?  
  
SYD: ...That question means 'I'm watching it with you,' doesn't it?  
  
JESSIE: Pretty much, yeah. (nods)  
  
(Later. SYD, DES, and JESSIE are watching the DVD)  
  
SCIENTIST: Seventeen years ago, my young daughter died in her infancy.  
  
SYD: (sarcastic) Yes, we enjoy hearing all about your sad, pathetic exis-  
  
(JESSIE hits SYD upside the head)  
  
SCIENTIST: (continuing) I had hoped...hoped that through science I could get her back.  
  
SYD: Well if this doesn't scream soap opera.  
  
JESSIE: (Sighs, walks out of the room, and comes back a few minutes later, holding a roll of masking tape. She unrolls a bit of tape)  
  
SYD: (blinks and shuts up)  
  
SCIENTIST: I very much regret my failure...however, in June 1987, we were able to successfully clone two females.  
  
SYD: (to DES) Us.  
  
DES: (rolls eyes) Quit stating the obvious!  
  
SCIENTIST: There were various stages where the two would be released from hypersleep, only to have their memories erased. Last year, DOCTOR DRAKKEN and SHEGO, whose DNA samples were taken to further develop the twins, escaped from prison, resulting in the permanent activation of S060787 and D060787B.  
  
(The DVD ends)  
  
SYD: Whoa...  
  
DES: I don't believe this.  
  
SYD: What? The movie?  
  
DES: No. AUNT JESSIE fainted.  
  
SYD: That's a first.  
  
DES: What should I do?  
  
SYD: Meh....just leave her there.  
  
(Later, SYD is sleeping, tossing and turning.)  
  
SYD: No, please! Not again!  
  
(Flash to her dream. SYD is now thirteen, a bit shorter than she is now, and her hair is even shorter, cropped down to her shoulderblades and with purple and orange streaks in random places. She is wearing an Evanescence T-shirt. A small BOY runs up to her)  
  
BOY: SYDY! SYDY!  
  
(SYD picks the BOY up)  
  
SYD: Are you okay, BRIAN?  
  
BRIAN: I...I can't find my mommy!  
  
SYD: Hang on, we're gonna page her, okay?  
  
BRIAN: (nods)  
  
SYD: Help yourself to my bookbag, there's a bag of Lay's chips in there.  
  
BRIAN: (rummages through SYD'S bookbag) Found it!  
  
SYD: (Grins) Okay. (through PA) AGENT DOWNS, please report to the front desk. AGENT DOWNS to the front desk. Thank you.  
  
(A few months later. Alarm flaxons are going off. SYD is sleeping in a hammock, wearing an army helmet, SWAT gear, and wielding a rifle.)  
  
SYD: (falling out of said hammock) Stupid alarms! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
(SYD rushes OC. She comes back, pulling on a boot, hopping on her other foot)  
  
SYD: Hope I'm not late again...  
  
(Cut to the FBI headquarters lobby. PROFESSOR DEMENTOR stands, ordering his henchmen around. SYD hides behind a filing cabinet)  
  
DEMENTOR: I want PROJECT S060787 brought to me ALIVE!  
  
(SYD gasps; she knows whoever's there knows about her.)  
  
HENCHMAN 1: What's that, over there? (points to SYD's direction)  
  
DEMENTOR: (sighs) I'll check it out.  
  
SYD: (thinking) I've been caught...  
  
DEMENTOR: (spotting SYD) Hello. And who might you be? Oh, I know. You're that experiment everyone's talking about. (injects SYD with something) 


	5. The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – Still in SYD's nightmare. She's chained to an examining table, wearing hospital garb. DEMENTOR walks in)  
  
DEMENTOR: Well, if it isn't S060787. Are those restraints too tight?  
  
SYD: (glares)  
  
DEMENTOR: I suppose you're wondering why you're here.  
  
SYD: (struggling against the restraints) What...was...your...first....clue?!  
  
DEMENTOR: (said with disgust) You're definitely a LIPSKY...pity you didn't take after your mother in the brains department.  
  
SYD: I have no family.  
  
DEMENTOR: I see they've wiped your mind yet again. Pathetic.  
  
SYD: How do you know me and my family?  
  
DEMENTOR: Your whole family disgusts me. Your mother and father have stolen things that should rightfully have been stolen by me.  
  
SYD: 'Rightfully'?  
  
DEMENTOR: (slaps SYD hard in the face) Let me continue. Your aunt has foiled my plans many, many times. You will be a tool for my revenge.  
  
SYD: (confused) What?  
  
DEMENTOR: You are going to kill her.  
  
SYD: No! No!  
  
(SYD flares her hands, sans metal claws, and tries to break free. She succeeds after much struggling)  
  
SYD: I'm not killing anyone.  
  
DEMENTOR: Yes...keep letting your hands flare...  
  
SYD: Oh, I will.  
  
DEMENTOR: You're the perfect villainess....  
  
SYD: Leave me alone!  
  
(SYD races off, looking for a way out)  
  
SYD: Where is it....there has to be a way out...  
  
(DEMENTOR follows her)  
  
SYD: Found it...(tries climbing the window. DEMENTOR knocks her out)  
  
(Later, SYD groans, unconscious. Voices of AGENTS are heard)  
  
AGENT 1: Yep, he's locked up this time. For a long time.  
  
AGENT 2: There's S060787.  
  
AGENT 1: She's unconscious.  
  
AGENT 2: What's that on her claws? Metal?  
  
AGENT 1: Yes, metal.  
  
AGENT 2: Do you think she's alive?  
  
AGENT 1: Possibly.  
  
(They walk over to SYD)  
  
AGENT 2: She's breathing.  
  
AGENT 1: We'd better get her back to base.  
  
(SYD snaps out of the nightmare, screaming)  
  
SYD: Good thing everyone here's a heavy sleeper...otherwise AUNT JESSIE would end up screaming herself hoarse.  
  
(Later, in gym class, SYD is climbing a rope. She suddenly grabs her head with one hand, grimacing. She falls off the rope and onto the mat.)  
  
JESSIE: (rolls eyes) Imagine that. She faints on the very day that I substitute.  
  
SYD: (unconscious)  
  
TERRI: (to JESSIE) I don't think she's faking.  
  
JESSIE: SYD?  
  
SYD: (Groans)  
  
(In SYD's nightmare, she's in DEMENTOR's lair before the AGENTS find her. She stares ahead, her expression one of fear.)  
  
DEMENTOR: (approaching) So, S060787, are you ready to help me destroy JESSICA?  
  
SYD: Who's that?  
  
DEMENTOR: Don't be stupid, that's your aunt.  
  
SYD: (glares) If she's my aunt, then I'm not helping you kill her.  
  
DEMENTOR: (pressing a button on a console) Prepare for deactivation.  
  
SYD: Yeah right! (runs off)  
  
(SYD groans once again and opens her eyes, which aren't the normal green. They are purple with orange where the whites are supposed to be. She glares at JESSIE)  
  
JESSIE: SYD? Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
SYD: (lets the metal claws grow)  
  
JESSIE: S-SYD?  
  
SYD: (glaring)  
  
TERRI: (stares)  
  
SYD: (to JESSIE) You're the reason DEMENTOR kidnapped me.  
  
JESSIE: (pausing for a second in thought) DEMENTOR? As in PROFESSOR DEMENTOR?  
  
SYD: Who did you think?!  
  
JESSIE: (thinking) I thought I had defeated him....  
  
SYD: (glares harder) 


	6. Memories

JESSIE: (to NACO) So, what happens to SYD?  
  
NACO: Oh, so you care? (beat) I only own SYD...  
  
JESSIE: What. Happens. To. SYD?!  
  
NACO: For me to know and you to find out. Nyah!  
  
Flowing Back  
  
(Establishing Shot – The FBI infirmary. SYD, sedated, lays on a table, several tubes hooked up to her brain. Numerous little screens are displayed on one display screen. JESSIE and DES look at them, along with an FBI AGENT.)  
  
JESSIE: I'd thought she only thought about Sunkist and boys.  
  
DES: Bit of a surprise it's only three-fourths of her thoughts, eh?  
  
JESSIE: Heck yeah.  
  
AGENT: This is how we erase her memories.  
  
JESSIE: (Aside, to DES) I think SYD'S memories have been erased way too much. That's probably why she doesn't have a clue. (snicker)  
  
DES: (to the AGENT) Can we look at some of her memories?  
  
AGENT: I don't see how it'd harm her.  
  
DES: (to JESSIE) Hey, look, there's one with her and JOSH and...  
  
JESSIE: (cringes) That's just disturbing...  
  
DES: Um....yeah....let's...arh....man, that's....not....G-rated....  
  
JESSIE: (to the AGENT) That memory's definitely going to go.  
  
AGENT: (nods) Everything except for name and other things like that is flushed out. I wouldn't be worried, it seems to be just a dream.  
  
JESSIE: ...A very disturbing dream...  
  
DES: At least to us. Probably not to SYD.  
  
(DES and JESSIE walk over to another screen, one where a fourteen-year-old SYD is wearing an outfit similar to her SHEGO-style one, except it's red and black. In the memory, SYD is slashing at a couple of sandbags.)  
  
DES: Whoa.  
  
(In the memory, a final sandbag comes hurdling toward SYD. She anticipates this and two claws come out of each wrist, slashing the sandbag)  
  
DES: Whoa!  
  
(All the memories disappear. SYD groans and opens her eyes)  
  
SYD: Arh....  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: Hey, DES, what's today's date?  
  
DES: Twenty-first, why?  
  
SYD: Of...  
  
DES: October.  
  
SYD: I missed the contest...man....  
  
DES: Hey, it's no big.  
  
SYD: Meh, yeah, you're right.  
  
JESSIE: SYD, did you know we were able to see your memories, dreams, thoughts, everything?  
  
SYD: Including that one....  
  
JESSIE: (nods)  
  
SYD: (shudder)  
  
DES: She almost fainted. (beat) Hey, SYD, do you still have those wrist claws?  
  
SYD: Wrist claws?  
  
DES: Let's see. Take off the watch.  
  
(SYD takes off her watch, concentrates, a small metal spike escapes from her wrist, and goes through the ceiling. Ten minutes later, an AGENT comes down, putting the spike in SYD'S hand. He turns around, revealing a small hole in his pants, revealing Mickey Mouse boxers as he leaves. SYD fights back a laugh.)  
  
DES: (bites lip to keep from laughing)  
  
JESSIE: (glares at SYD)  
  
SYD: What? It's DES' fault, she made me release the claws!  
  
JESSIE: (groans)  
  
(A few weeks later, SYD, DES, SAM, and JILL are playing paintball)  
  
SYD: (To JILL, as they duck behind an old Jeep) Okay, I know hockey's your sport, but we're gonna have to beat them at their own game...  
  
(A paintball hits SYD in the back of the head)  
  
SYD: Never mind. Screw peace! 


	7. Perfect

Oh, Brother  
  
(Establishing Shot – the kitchen. SYD is humming to herself as she rummages through the fridge. She takes out a frozen pizza)  
  
SYD: (singing to herself) The tide is high but I'm holdin' on...I'm gonna be your number one...(puts the pizza in the oven)  
  
(The doorbell rings.)  
  
SYD: I'll get it!  
  
(SYD walks over to the front door, opening it. In front of SYD is an eight- year-old BOY, with black spiky hair and green eyes.)  
  
SYD: Um...hi.  
  
BOY: Are you SYD LIPSKY?  
  
SYD: (thinking) Weird. (out loud) Yeah, what's it to ya, shorty?  
  
BOY: I'm RORY LIPSKY.  
  
SYD: Yeah? Well, LIPSKY'S probably a common name, so, why're ya here?  
  
BOY: I was told that my parents lived here.  
  
SYD: Yeah, they live in the basement. Wait, what are their names?  
  
BOY: DRAKKEN and SHEGO.  
  
SYD: Bingo, you win the prize. What's your name, kid?  
  
BOY: RORY.  
  
SYD: Nice name.  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
SYD: You wanna come inside, or what?  
  
(RORY walks inside)  
  
SYD: So, how old are ya, kiddo?  
  
RORY: Eight.  
  
SYD: Cool, I'm seventeen. You, uh, want somethin' to eat?  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
(SYD and RORY walk into the kitchen)  
  
SYD: Whaddya want?  
  
RORY: Got any fruit?  
  
SYD: Fruit? What the heck's the matter with you? Don't kids your age eat, oh, say, junk food?!  
  
RORY: (shrugs)  
  
SYD: (grabs an apple, cleans it, and places it on her claw. The apple rapidly spins around as SYD'S claw flares. It stops. The apple is peeled)  
  
RORY: Sweet!  
  
SYD: Yeah, I know. Get your own. (walks off, taking a bite out of the apple)  
  
RORY: (groans)  
  
SYD: (OC) I'm the older sister, it's my job to take advantage of ya!  
  
(The next day, at Middleton High, in the cafeteria. SYD, DES, KIM, and SAM sit at a table)  
  
SYD: I cannot believe I have a brother.  
  
DES: I can't either.  
  
SAM: (To SYD) So, you've written 'SYD LIPSKY loves JOSH MANKEY' in thirty- seven notebooks, are you ever going to ask him out?  
  
SYD: I might. In fact, the next time he walks through that door, I'll ask h-  
  
SAM: (coughHe'sBehindYoucough)  
  
SYD: Oh...(turns around and grins)  
  
JOSH: Hey.  
  
SYD: Heh...hey...  
  
JOSH: So what's up?  
  
SYD: Nothing...much...just...hangin' out...  
  
JOSH: Cool. So, SYD, I was wondering...  
  
SYD: Yeah?  
  
JOSH: ...Do you...y'know....wanna hang out sometime? Like, maybe tomorrow night?  
  
SYD: Absolutely!  
  
JOSH: Awesome. (walks off)  
  
SYD: (sigh) I think I'm in love.  
  
(The next evening, SYD is hemming a dress that DES is wearing)  
  
DES: Remind me why I'm doing this.  
  
SYD: (with pins in her mouth) Because I'm the older twin and we're the exact same size.  
  
DES: Yeah, but...  
  
SYD: Can you stop moving?!  
  
DES: Oh, sorry.  
  
SYD: OK, it looks great. (takes the remaining pins out of her mouth and sews up the dress)  
  
DES: It's so cool you're going out with him. And you know what the best part is?  
  
SYD: What?  
  
DES: I'm gonna be there with ya.  
  
SYD: (Glares) You are NOT!  
  
DES: Yeah, I am. Your wristwatch is pinned to the dress.  
  
(DES walks out of the room. SYD'S head hits the doorframe)  
  
SYD: Ow!  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: (OC) Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.  
  
(Later, at the same restaurant that was in "Blush". SYD and JOSH sit at a booth)  
  
JOSH: So...  
  
SYD: Um....heheheh...  
  
JOSH: How've you been?  
  
SYD: I've been okay, just...hehe...savin' the world...  
  
JOSH: Cool.  
  
SYD: Heh....yeah....  
  
JOSH: Hey, you're the fireball kid, aren't you?  
  
SYD: Um...hehe...hehehehe...  
  
JOSH: (Grinning) I'll take that as a 'yes'.  
  
SYD: (grins) Hehe...  
  
JOSH: You know, SYD, you're really...uh...  
  
SYD: Yeah?  
  
JOSH: Um...you're kinda hot...  
  
SYD: (thinking) YES! TOUCHDOWN! WHO ROCKS?! OH YEAH, OH YEAH! (out loud) Thanks.  
  
(Later, JOSH is walking SYD up to her front door. They sit on the porch swing and start making out.)  
  
JESSIE: (OC) SYDNEY REN LIPSKY!  
  
SYD: (thinking) Oh, boy.  
  
JOSH: (pulling away from SYD) Um...sorry, MRS. BARKIN...  
  
JESSIE: (glaring at JOSH)  
  
JOSH: (to SYD) I guess I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
SYD: Yeah, tomorrow.  
  
JOSH: (Walks off)  
  
JESSIE: (To SYD) INSIDE!  
  
(SYD walks over to her door, JOSH stops at the sidewalk)  
  
SYD: (mouths 'Tonight was perfect' to JOSH before walking in)  
  
JOSH: (walks to his house) 


	8. In the Jungle

(Establishing Shot – An FBI base, in the year 1998. All the AGENTS sit in a cafeteria, eating. SYD walks up to the vending machine, humming 'Winter' by Joshua Raiden (I think that's his name. In any case it's that one song from the Scrubs ep "My Screwup") and selects a Ding Dong. She sits down next to two female AGENTS)  
  
SYD: Hello!  
  
AGENT 1: Hello, S060787.  
  
SYD: What's new?  
  
AGENT 2: Nothing. We're just discussing the beach company picnic next week.  
  
SYD: Oh.  
  
AGENT 1: S060787, you're going, right?  
  
SYD: Oh yeah!  
  
AGENT 2: What about the magma thing?  
  
SYD: Oh, right...I'll figure something out...  
  
(SYD wakes up)  
  
SYD: Huh?  
  
(SYD gets dressed and walks downstairs)  
  
JESSIE: Hey, SYD. Join the club.  
  
SYD: What club?  
  
JESSIE: The 'to heck with everyone, I'm sleeping 'til after dinnertime' club.  
  
SYD: Oh. That club. Did I miss much?  
  
JESSIE: There's some ramen in the cabinet. Knock yourself out, not the cabinets.  
  
SYD: ...I don't get it.  
  
JESSIE: Remember last August when you ended up setting the kitchen on fire?  
  
SYD: ....Oh yeah...  
  
JESSIE: ...and you still owe me forty dollars for the replacement cabinet.  
  
SYD: Forgot about that too.  
  
JESSIE: SYD?  
  
SYD: Yeah?  
  
JESSIE: Punch me again and I'll kill you!  
  
SYD: I never...  
  
JESSIE: You did two hours ago when I tried to wake you up!  
  
SYD: Hehehehe...  
  
(Later, SYD, SAM, and DES are walking toward SYD'S locker.)  
  
SYD: Man, being a teen hero sucks sometimes.  
  
DES: What makes ya say that?  
  
SYD: Well...(opens locker) I'm always on call, and I'd like some time to myself once in a while, y'know? (retrieves backpack)  
  
(The Sydstem goes off, beeping the first four notes of Say the Word)  
  
SYD: I hate being psychic sometimes. (answers) Hey, WADE.  
  
WADE: SYD! A tribal leader in Africa is requesting your help.  
  
SYD: Great, patch 'im through!  
  
SAM: They don't have phones in tribal areas!  
  
SYD: (beat) Oh...  
  
SAM: Well, come on, let's go.  
  
(Cut to a jungle. SYD is talking to a male tribe member, SHOMARI.)  
  
SYD: What's the trouble, SHOMARI?  
  
SHOMARI: We seem to have a problem, SYD LIPSKY. You see, our tribe depends on the special relation humans have with the jungle.  
  
SYD: (nods)  
  
SHOMARI: And it would appear that this relation is in serious danger.  
  
SYD: Whuh?  
  
SHOMARI: You see, SYD LIPSKY, panthers are this tribe's special guardian.  
  
SYD: Uh huh...  
  
(SHOMARI and SYD walk off.)  
  
SHOMARI: And those hunters, (points to a Jeep with a couple of men who are loading a panther cub into a cage) are upsetting the balance.  
  
SYD: I'm on it!  
  
(SYD races off, toward the Jeep.)  
  
SYD: (OC) Hey boys!  
  
(The poachers look up at SYD, as does the camera)  
  
SYD: Finding some new pets, eh?  
  
(The poachers don't say anything, instead, they load the cage into the truck and drive off. SYD follows.)  
  
SYD: (Transforms so she can run faster)  
  
(SYD latches herself onto the truck, then flares her paws and puts them on the lock, destroying it. She and the cub escape)  
  
SYD: (Transforming human, like Mystique from X Men Evolution (ie. Untorn clothes)) Another plan perfectly executed. 


	9. The Party

(Establishing Shot – The basement lair. SYD and SHEGO are sparring. SYD kicks SHEGO toward a wall)  
  
SHEGO: (groan, gets up) Not bad, SYD.  
  
SYD: Really? Ya think?  
  
SHEGO: (nods) Yeah.  
  
SYD: Cool! (yawns) I'm gonna head off to bed.  
  
(Later, SYD is sleeping, having yet another nightmare. In her nightmare, the setting is the same laboratory DES was created in. DES is suspended in the center of the incubation tube, wearing hospital garb. SYD and DEMENTOR approach the computer console)  
  
DEMENTOR: (pushing SYD toward the main computer) Destroy everything.  
  
SYD: O-okay...(presses a key, a microphone lowers and SYD speaks into it) Abort PROJECT D060787B.  
  
COMPUTER: Awaiting verification. Are you sure you wish to abort this project?  
  
SYD: Y-yes.  
  
DEMENTOR: (hits SYD on the back of the head) Speak clearly!  
  
SYD: (clearly) Yes.  
  
(SYD looks up. DES' eyes open and her hands fly up to her neck, as if she was choking.  
  
DEMENTOR: Good. Now, the last step in the process is to unplug that device over there. (points) Can I trust you to do that?  
  
SYD: (nods)  
  
DEMENTOR: (leaves)  
  
SYD: Computer. Reactivate D060787B.  
  
COMPUTER: Project rebooting.  
  
SYD: Excellent. (walks out the door)  
  
(SYD wakes up, breathing hard)  
  
SYD: Okay. And the award for 'Freakiest Dream' goes to...  
  
(SYD yawns and goes back to sleep. The next day, SYD and DES are sitting on the couch, bored out of their skulls.)  
  
SYD: ....You wanna throw a party?  
  
DES: (shrug) Why not?  
  
(Later. SYD and JOSH talk for a minute, then start making out)  
  
DES: (To herself) Typical.  
  
SAM: Hey, DES, there's someone I want you and SYD to meet.  
  
DES: Uh...I think...SYD may be preoccupied at the moment.  
  
SAM: Yo, SYD! (grabs SYD'S arm)  
  
SYD: Hey!  
  
(SYD, SAM, and DES walk over to two BOYS. One has red hair, ocean-green eyes, and an earring, and the other has brown hair and brown eyes.)  
  
BOY 1 (RED HAIR): Hi. I'm SCOTT FOREST.  
  
BOY 2: I'm NICK FOREST.  
  
SYD: SYD LIPSKY.  
  
DES: I'm DES LIPSKY. Nice to meet you.  
  
(RON walks over)  
  
RON: Hey, DES! Wanna dance?  
  
DES: Uh...(lies) I don't know how. Sorry.  
  
RON: Oh...okay. (Walks off)  
  
SCOTT: (To DES) I can teach you.  
  
SYD: (Walks off and starts talking to JOSH again, and they start making out)  
  
SAM: (of SYD) Aaaaaaaaaand here we go again....  
  
SCOTT: (as he's teaching DES) See? It's easy.  
  
DES: (Grins)  
  
(Three hours and forty-five minutes later. The stereo suddenly cuts off.)  
  
DES: (Thinks) We're dead. We're dead and buried. Actually, knowing her, buried alive.  
  
JESSIE: (OC) EVERYBODY OUT!!!!  
  
(Everybody runs for it, including SYD)  
  
JESSIE: EVERYBODY EXCEPT YOU, SYDNEY-REN!  
  
SYD: I'm toast. 


	10. Thailand

(Establishing Shot – The MHS office. SYD and SAM sit, SYD looks scared and SAM just looks like she doesn't care. Both of them have orange marks on their faces)  
  
SYD: But...AUNT JESSIE, it wasn't my fault! I didn't know...  
  
SAM: SYD doesn't know anything, MRS. BARKIN. At all.  
  
SYD: (continuing, glares at SAM) I didn't know that the flames from my claws would cause a chemical reaction!  
  
JESSIE: (pacing. She stops and stares at SYD) HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU NOT KNOW, SYDNEY REN?!  
  
SYD: Uh...because I'm not smart...?  
  
SAM: Bingo!  
  
(JESSIE and SYD glare at SAM)  
  
SAM: ....What?  
  
(JESSIE slaps her hand to her forehead)  
  
JESSIE: (To SYD) YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT FLARING YOUR HANDS DURING A CHEMISTRY EXPERIMENT WOULD CAUSE THAT?! YOU BLEW UP HALF THE SCIENCE LAB!!! (walks to her desk and sits down)  
  
SYD: (inspecting her nails) And I didn't even chip a nail.  
  
JESSIE: (hits her head on the desk, then looks up) Suspension.  
  
SYD: How long?  
  
JESSIE: Half as long as you're grounded.  
  
SYD: Ah, I can deal with that.  
  
(Later, SYD and SAM walk out of the office.)  
  
SAM: You're toast.  
  
SYD: Heck yeah.  
  
SAM: ...Can I have your stereo?  
  
SYD: (glares)  
  
SAM: What?  
  
(Cut to an FBI office. SYD and DES stand, in mission gear. DES is wearing a SHEGO-style suit in blue and silver colors, with the same type of belt as SYD.)  
  
AGENT: SYD?  
  
SYD: Yeah?  
  
AGENT: The government of Thailand is in danger.  
  
SYD: Aaaaaaaand...?  
  
AGENT: We're sending you and DES to protect them.  
  
SYD: What?!  
  
AGENT: SYD, do you know what would happen if there were no government to protect a country?  
  
SYD: Chaos?  
  
AGENT: (sarcastically) Good guess.  
  
SYD: (beams)  
  
AGENT: You will be masquerading as a panther.  
  
SYD: Say what?  
  
DES: They don't keep panthers as pets in Thailand!  
  
AGENT: Yes..well, we...er...  
  
(The AGENT turns around nervously)  
  
SYD: Nice point, sis.  
  
(SYD and DES bump fists. SYD flares hers)  
  
DES: Ow. Ow.  
  
SYD: Oh...sorry.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: This is too cool! 


	11. News

(Establishing Shot – American Embassy building. PANTHER SYD sneaks past a confection cart. She takes a small cupcake with a wrapper. She balances it on her nose.)

PANTHER SYD: Heh. Heh. Heh.

(PANTHER SYD tosses the cupcake into the air and devours it in one gulp.)

PANTHER SYD: (cough, thinks) I....swallowed...the...wrapper.

(Beat)

PANTHER SYD: (thinks) Well, at least it was a QUALITY wrapper...s'pose if you're gonna swallow it, it might as well taste good...

MAN: (OC) I swear, that boy will be dead by the time the week's over!

(PANTHER SYD raises her head, realizing that she shoud definitely listen just in case she can help the boy)

DEMENTOR: (OC) He'd better be. If he DOES die, S060787 will be blamed! Do you know what that means?!

MAN: (OC) ...S060787 will not be happy?

DEMENTOR: (OC) No, you fool! S060787 will be DESTROYED!

MAN: (OC) Uh...why?

DEMENTOR: (OC) It's simple really...you see, if she's destroyed, we won't have to worry about anyone protecting JESSICA...

MAN: (OC) Oh...I gotcha...

DEMENTOR: (OC) Remember, she's a panther with orange paws and a red collar. She shouldn't be that hard to spot...In an Embassy, she'll stick out like a sore thumb.

(Later, SYD is calling DES over the Sydstem)

SYD: DEMENTOR's here...

DES: (OC) What?! SYD, you have GOT to get out of there, NOW!

SYD: No, DES, I'm staying. I need to save this boy.

DES: (OC) What boy?

SYD: Well...I don't exactly know.

DES: (OC) SYD, you _need _to get out of there! You could be killed!

SYD: I want to do my job, DES.

DES: (OC) And that's just _fine_, SYD, but COME ON! You're risking your life!

SYD: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, DES.

(SYD hangs up)

SYD: No idea _how_, but I will.


	12. Attack

(Establishing Shot – a gym.  SYD is beating a punching bag (not like those rubber ones.  It's one of those huge stuffed ones.)  She stops.)

SYD:  (takes a deep breath then takes a drink of water)

(The same MAN who was talking to DEMENTOR passes the open gym door.  SYD quickly hides in a supply closet)

SYD:  (thinking)  Y'know, I always imagined if I was going to be in a closet at seventeen years old, it'd be with a really hot guy.  Preferably JOSH.  Only JOSH.  Holy crap, I'm gonna die.  I'm dead, I'm gonna die, he's gonna find me, I'm roadkill.  How'd I get mixed up in this anyway?!

(SYD reaches into her pocket for something.  It is a small toy gun.  She tosses it up in the air and it enlarges.  SYD catches it)

SYD:  (thinking)  Yes!

MAN: (Through a walkie-talkie)  S060787's gone.  I thought I saw a panther around here...apparently not.

(SYD holds her breath)

SYD:  (thinking)  I'm so glad he seems so stupid...

(Meanwhile, back at the house, JESSIE walks down into the basement lair)

JESSIE:  (looking at something)  _RORY ALAN LIPSKY!_

RORY:  (uneasily)  Uh...yeah?

JESSIE:  _WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!_  (points to a woman, who looks EXACTLY like JESSIE.)

RORY:  Your...uh...clone.

JESSIE:  _YOU CLONED ME?!_

RORY:  Um...yeah.

JESSIE:  _WHY DID YOU CLONE ME?!_

RORY:  (shrugs)  Not really sure now.  I mean, one of you is _too _harsh.

JESSIE:  (hits RORY on the back of the head)

JESSIE:  _DESTROY IT!_

RORY:  I can't.

JESSIE:  _WHY THE HECK NOT?!_

RORY:  I...don't know how.

JESSIE:  ARH!  (walks off, muttering to herself)

(RORY walks off.)

RORY:  (OC)  Oh crap!  ...I can't believe it took me that long to realize there's two demons to worry about now...

(Later that night.  A SYD CLONE and a DES CLONE sneak into the basement)

SYD CLONE:  Do you know why we're here?

DES CLONE:  No...and I don't really care, either. But you're going to tell me anyway, so go ahead.

SYD CLONE:  SYD LIPSKY'S idiot brother _cloned _JESSICA.

DES CLONE:  How on Earth is that significant?

SYD CLONE:  We get the _clone _to kill the _real _JESSICA!  Good God, you're dense!

DES CLONE:  Just shut up and grab her.

(The next evening.  DES is laying on her bed, reading a magazine.  The JESSIE CLONE walks in, holding a dagger.  She puts it to DES' neck)

DES:  (looks over)  A-AUNT JESSIE?  Wh-what are you doing?

J-CLONE:  Just getting rid of a burden, DESTINY.  Don't be scared.

DES:  (glares)  You're not the _real _JESSIE, are you?

J-CLONE:  I suppose I could tell you before you die.  I'm not the real JESSICA.

DES:  Arh...(faints)

J-CLONE:  (escapes)

(Later, SYD is sleeping.  The Sydstem starts beeping)

SYD:  (answering)  'Lo?

JESSIE:  SYD, wake up.  DES was attacked.

SYD:  Lemme sleep...please...

JESSIE:  _GET UP THIS INSTANT!!_

(SYD falls out of bed)

SYD:  (snore, wakes up)  Very effective 

JESSIE:  I know.  Now get your lazy body back here!

SYD:  It's three in the morning!

JESSIE:  Not here!

SYD:  I'll be right there.

(SYD hangs up)

SYD:  Does she think I'm stupid?  (Goes back to sleep)

(Sydstem turns back on)

JESSIE:  (OC) You _are_ stupid.

(Sydstem turns back off.)


	13. Trust

(Establishing Shot – Middleton General Hospital.  SYD walks in DES' room)

SYD:  AUNT JESSIE?  What happened?

JESSIE:  DES was stabbed in the neck.

SYD:  By who?

JESSIE:  I...don't know...

SYD: Oh....

JESSIE:  ...(trying to make conversation)  How was Thailand?

SYD:  (shrugs, hiccups, covers her mouth.  The cupcake wrapper is intact in her hand)

JESSIE:  (staring)  You'll excuse me if I don't ask.

SYD:  (nods)

JESSIE:  So, how was it?

SYD:  Well, I swallowed a cupcake wrapper, beat up a punching bag, and, oh yeah, found out DEMENTOR'S trying to get me killed so he won't have to worry about anyone protecting _you_.

JESSIE:  SYD, whatever you do, _stay out of it_.  You shouldn't've taken that call.

SYD:  Why?!

JESSIE:  It was probably a trap.

SYD:  You're being paranoid!

JESSIE:  I'm just _worried _about you, SYD.  Is that really so wrong?

SYD:  Just leave.  Me.  Alone.

(SYD walks off)

JESSIE:  (stares)

(Later.  SYD is working out in the GJ gym, lifting weights with one hand.  SAM punches a punching bag (like the one seen earlier) nearby.)

SYD:  (with her spare hand resting under her head) And she just _totally _lost it, SAM.

SAM:  She probably just wants to make sure you're safe.  (beat)  How heavy is that dumbbell?

SYD:  250 pounds, why?

SAM: And you're liftin' it with _one hand_?!

SYD:  I'm athletic.

SAM:  SYD.  You spend your entire day eating chips and Ding Dongs.  In no way, shape, or form are you _athletic_.

SYD:  _Everyone's a critic_.

SAM: Got that right!

SYD:  I hate you.

SAM:  You hate all blondes, remember?

SYD: Oh yeah...

SAM:  Which I never understood.  Although in the case of your aunt, yeah, I can _definitely_ see why you hate her.

(SYD balances the dumbbell on the bottoms of her feet)

SAM:  I still wanna know how you did that.

SYD:  OK, fine, FBI training.  Happy now, Ms. 'Global Justice Top Agent'?

SAM:  Anyway, your aunt's right.  You should be careful.

SYD:  Arh...You sound just like her, SAM.

SAM:  No I don't.  One, my voice is a _lot _quieter.  Two, I don't sound like a thirty-year-old woman.

SYD:  Ya do when someone takes the last slice of pizza.  On _both _counts.

SAM:  I do not!

SYD:  Do too!

SAM:  (Rolls her eyes)

(Later, SYD walks downstairs into the living room.)

SYD:  (seeing something)  _OH MY GOD!_

(Camera pans to DES and RON, who are sleeping on the couch, a blanket pulled up to their chins, a bundle in their arms)

SYD:  _OH MY FREAKING GOD_!!!

JESSIE:  (Walking down)  What is it, SYD?  (beat)  _OH MY GOD!!!_

(DES and RON wake up)

DES:  What?

JESSIE:  (to RON)  _Out.  Now._

(RON runs out)

JESSIE:  (To DES)  _I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT!_

DES:  AUNT JESSIE, it's not what you think....

JESSIE:  _WHAT IS IT, THEN?!_

(DES moves the cover, revealing a cheetah's face)

JESSIE:  _HOLY..._ (faints)


	14. Mistrust

(Establishing shot – the living room.  SYD sneaks in through the window.)

SYD:  (breathing a sigh of relief)  Maybe she didn't notice I was gone...

JESSIE:  (OC)  _OF COURSE I NOTICED YOU WERE GONE!_

SYD:  (rolls eyes)

JESSIE:  (OC)  _DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, YOUNG LADY!_

SYD:  I'm your _niece_, not your daughter.  (thinks)  I'd kill myself if I was...

JESSIE:  (glares)

SYD:  Uh...bye! (runs upstairs)

(Later.  DES and RON are walking through the hall.  Random whispers of people can be heard)

GIRL 1:  I heard DES and RON had _quite a night _nine months ago.

GIRL 2:  I heard that too!  And DES got kicked out by her aunt.

GIRL 3:  That's nothing!  I heard that they...

(DES and RON turn the corner, into an empty hallway.  RON hugs DES, who is crying.)

RON:  It'll be okay, DES.  I promise it'll be okay...

DES:  Who started this rumor?!

RON:  I don't know...

BONNIE:  (Walks over)  Hey, DES, how're you feeling?  How's the baby?

DES:  (eyes glowing blue and silver)  _What_?!

BONNIE:  Your baby.  Didn't you _just_ have it?

DES:  _No_!

(DES runs out of the school, and towards the park.  RON follows)

RON:  DES, please, calm down...

DES:  _DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, RONALD!_

RON:  DES, it's just a rumor...

DES:  (turns around, facing RON, her eyes glowing blue and silver)

RON:  D-DES?  What's...what's happening?!

DES:  _Don't _talk to me, STOPPABLE.

RON:  (after looking at SYD, who's just walked up) Maybe, if you won't talk to me, you'll talk to your sister.

SYD:  DES, what's wrong?

DES:  _WHAT'S WRONG?!  A RUMOR ABOUT ME BEING PREGNANT IS GOING AROUND AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?!_

SYD:  (gasps)

DES:  (glares at SYD as her claws grow out and she shoots a blast of ice at SYD.)

(SYD hits a tree, unconscious. RON walks over to her)

RON:  SYD?  A-are you okay?

DES:  Don't you touch that loser, STOPPABLE.  She's _nothing_.

RON:  How can you say that?  DES, she's your _sister_!

DES:  I don't care.

RON:  DES...

DES:  You're _cheating_ on me, aren't you?!

RON:  N-no....

DES:  That's why you care so much about SYD, isn't it?

RON:  Sh-she's just m-my friend...

DES:  That's how it _starts_.  (fires another ice blast at SYD)

SYD:  (unconscious, barely breathing)

DES:  Maybe I'll prevent her from having to deal with the rumors just in case she's _more _than a friend...(fires yet another ice blast at SYD)

RON:  SYD....

(DES backs up a bit, shaking.  She realizes what's going on, but she can't control it.)

RON:  DES?

(DES runs off)


	15. Another Secret

(Establishing Shot – DEMENTOR'S lair.  He is pacing in front of his henchmen and the three clones.)

DEMENTOR:  _Look_ at this tape, gentlemen.  (gestures toward a VCR and TV)

(On the TV, SYD and DES are escaping a lair)

DEMENTOR:  Because of _your _lack of guard skills, they were able to get out of the lair _alive_!

SYD CLONE:  Well, maybe if those two idiots over there would help...(points to the JESSIE CLONE and DES CLONE)...I'd be able to destroy them!

(Camera pans up to a SHADOWY FIGURE on the ceiling.  The FIGURE'S hands light up, orange, and she jumps down.  It is of course SYD LIPSKY.)

SYD:  Ever think of inviting me to one of these get-togethers, eh, DEMENTOR?

DEMENTOR:  (To CLONES)  Attack.

SYD:  Oh boy!  (runs off)

(SYD skids to a halt as the CLONES follow her.)

SYD:  Dead end....

SYD CLONE:  How ironic!

SYD:  Oh crap!  (jumps up on the wall [Spidey-style])  Nyah nyah!

SYD CLONE:  You little brat!

SYD: I may be a brat, but at least I'm a semi-smart brat!

(The SYD CLONE flares her hands)

SYD:  Slight problem!  I'm four feet above your slow, ugly head!

(The SYD CLONE fires a beam of fire at SYD, but it misses and hits a tank of helium.  It explodes and SYD jumps down)

SYD:  Boo yah!

(Later, in an FBI AGENT'S office.  JESSIE is talking to the AGENT)

AGENT:  Where's S060787?

JESSIE:  I don't know.  She said she had something more important to do.

(Flash to SYD dodging another fireball.  If you're curious as to what her expression looks like, it's just like the one in 'The New Ron' where Kim outruns the spinning tops of doom, then they catch up to her as she gasps.)

SYD:  GAH!

(Scene goes back to JESSIE and the AGENT)

JESSIE:  She didn't say what it was, though.

AGENT:  Yes...well...anyway, we have reason to believe D060787B....

JESSIE:  Hold on.  Her name is _DES_.

AGENT:  We prefer to use the codenames we had given her and S060787 at their creation.

JESSIE:  Well, I'd prefer if you use their _real _names.

AGENT:  (sighs)  Let's just get back to the point.  We think D060787B might be unstable.

JESSIE:  What?

AGENT:  The attack on S060787 lead us to the conclusion that D060787B might be dangerous to society.

JESSIE:  She's not...

AGENT:  D060787B will be considered for deactivation.  Good day.

JESSIE:  (leaves)

(Later, at the lair.  SYD is tied up)

SYD:  (sarcastically)  Well, _this _certainly went well.

SYD CLONE:  Yeah, for us.

SYD:  Don't count on it!  (SYD briefly glows orange and then disappears with a loud BAMF)

SYD CLONE:  What the heck?!


End file.
